1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to image forming apparatus and method, and more particularly, to image forming apparatus and method capable of improving readability of a text in a pure black display mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus such as a printer receives compressed images from a host apparatus, restores the compressed images, and prints the restored images. In this case, text and images occur in data restored by a decoder of an image forming apparatus.
Since data restored by the decoder of the image forming apparatus may be not in a color space used for the image forming apparatus, it may be required to have a process of converting the data restored by the decoder into data in the color space used for the image forming apparatus.
In the color space converting process, black-and-white text of the restored data in which text and images occur should be converted into pure black text in order to improve readability of the text on a finally printed image.
Various methods of displaying a black-and-white text in pure black in the color coordinate converting process have been proposed to improve readability of the black-and-white text, including a method of emphasizing only black data of text data. However, in this method, only black data are emphasized, which results in discontinuity in gray scale.
In order to complete the method of emphasizing only black data, a method of converting black-and-white text into composite black text has been proposed.
However, according to this method, black-and-white text may be displayed in colors, such as cyan, magenta, and yellow, other than black, which causes readability of text in a finally printed image to be reduced.